Battle For The Eyes: EMS Vs. Rinnegan!
Kanpeki had received new information about the whereabouts of a Rinnegan user. Shai has decided to inform his team, and holds a meeting. Epilogue "Alright guys. The news we've finally wanted to hear." Shai informed. He paced around the meeting hall, trying to contain his excitement. "A Rinnegan user by the name of Sigma has been spotted by the Land of Mountains." Maroi stood up, surprised at the news. "Who's going? How many eyes will you attempt to take?" Shai stopped in place and faced Maroi. "I'm going to attempt to take at least one and replace it with one of the Byakugan we stole." Vega stands up, excited as he could be. Take me please! You can summon my body and use me for what I'm for!" Shai sighed, annoyed by his subordinate's behavior. "Sorry, but i need Maroi's unique body and medical skills for this mission only. Plus i have that special technique just incase." And with that, Shai and Maroi headed for the Land of Mountains, following the description of the scroll he received. Sitting atop the Last Mountain, Sigma's left leg was bent with his arm across it, his right leg hanging over the cliff like edge, and his gunbai sitting on his side. The wind blew rising his hair into the air, showing off his red streaks like a red ball in a dark room. On his shoulder sat Naidō, with K'un taking over its conscious. "That dukkha Sigma.. It's unfamiliar. Never felt it before." K'un states, chirping afterwards. Looking to the opposing side of his gunbai, there stood Metsumi. His partner in crime, literally. Standing to his feet, he placed his gunbai to his back. "Shall we Metsumi?" Sitting next to the man on the cliffs edge was a woman with her legs dangling on the edge. Metsumi was causally letting the fresh mountain wind blow through her hair, though like Sigma, she also detected the presence of some individuals. Getting up and stretching her arms, she replied to Sigma with a nod and fled the scene to find the hosts of this mysterious energy. "The Land of Mountains.." Shai began to wonder. Maroi noticed this, and quickly became alarmed. "Sir, are you fin-" Cutting Maroi off, Shai stopped in place, and placed his hand on his head. "Do not worry about me. I'm getting excited that our goal is so close to being complete.. All this darkness.." He closed his eyes and began moving again. "Will be erased, with the Rinnegan!" He turned to face Maroi, who stood there in excitement. "Continue using your Byakugan. I feel two chakras around here some where.." Maroi nodded, and continued to move along side her master. Making his way through the path way, Sigma look over at Metsumi. "Why do people insist on treason? I'm too lazy to always have to react to these calls." While Sigma was known for being a happy man, Sigma was also lazy. A deep fact that not many are aware of. "Sigma they are just up ahead. Two of them. One of the Hyūga the other, he's of the Uchiha no doubt." Naidō's avian form turned into its spirit like formed, emerging into the shoulder of Sigma. Just within the distance, Sigma could see two opposers. "Well, there's our guest." "Well you are lazy Sigma, but people always seem to be infatuated with your funky eyes." Metsumi replied to the always lazy Sigma. Seeing their guests arrive, Metsumi could detect the origins of these two humans. One a Hyūga, another an Uchiha. It seemed like she was the only one left out of this weird eye fest, but she wasn't that worried. Putting her right hand on her hip. She, along with Sigma waited to see what the duo were here for. "Found him." Maroi whispered. Moving her head in a fixed position, she saw the man, and he wasn't alone. "He's to the northwest of us sir!" Changing course, the two ninja sped up, finally discovering the location of the Uchiha. "Target found." Maroi whispered. "But that woman.. she wasn't noted to be an ally of him.." Shai pulled out a sword, and smiled. "That doesn't matter, stand guard." Nodding her head, Maroi leaped back a couple spaces, giving Shai his desired room. "Allow me to introduce myself.." He pushed back his hair, and began to give off a creepy grin. "I am Shai Uchiha, and i request one of your eyes to complete my goals!" Lifting his eyebrow, Sigma gazed at the man. He also gazed at the woman. After hearing the words pour out of the man's mouth, Sigma burst out into laughter. Using his hand he layed it atop the should of Metsumi. "People in hell want ice cold water!" Sigma began to turn red in the face. Up until the point he grabbed his stomach, clinched it due to the pain from his laughter. "That's a good one.. My eyes, right? That's cute though....... Wait you were serious. I'm sorry that isn't possible. "I can make miracles happen, but not the illogical. Besides you have your own eyes why do you want mine." Holding her hand over her mouth to cover the laughing, Metsumi watched on as Sigma bursted out laughing from the man's joke. While Sigma was known for taking things too lightly, he had shown a rather serious streak during the course of their misadventures. "I would also like to know why you wod want this buffoon's eyes. You've already got a good pair." she questioned the two. Shai stood there, not caring about the smirks and giggles of the two shinobi. "It's true, I'm one of the few Uchiha who possess the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. But that alone isn't enough for what i seek." He paced around in place, twirling around his blade. Thrusting it into the ground, his head shot up, and a demonic look was formed upon his face. "That alone can't be accomplished by the EMS.. The Rinnegan can help me with that goal, so i am prepared to do whatever it takes, to get one Rinnegan eye in place of my right eye.." "So in other words, you're here to take something that doesn't belong to you? But you're going to fail, because you know. You are going to fail. If you need something just to achieve a goal, then you probably don't need it. Take it from me, I ask my dad and mom for everything, they tell me the same thing." Sigma sighed, "You say you are prepared to do anything. Are you a man of actions, or words?" "He's a man of words Sigma. Anybody asking for a free pair of eyes is just asking for some trouble. They aren't worth our time, so let's go." sighed Metsumi as she patted Sigma on the back. She swirled a shuriken on her right index finger awaiting for the groups response. The Battle "I see.. So they won't take me seriously.." Shai thought. Quickly throwing shuriken, he prepared for his attack. "Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique!" Using wires, Shai began manipulating the shuriken, making it more dangerous. Metsumi yawned at the Uchiha's choice of an attack, lowering the sleeves of her clothing down to her elbows. Nodding at Sigma, she made a hand gesture with both her arms. In that very instance, several blobs of water were formed out of the moisture from the air, bringing all the Shuriken that Shai threw at the duo to a halt, as well as dousing out the flames. Making a clutching fist with her right hand, the pressure within the blobs of water increased, crushing the Shuriken and even the wire strings to to bare bits of shrapnel. The blobs of water collapsed on the opponents side of the field, turning the ground under their own two feet into a slippery surface laced with deadly metal. From there on, Shai and his teammate would have their own mobility serverly limited, making them sitting ducks to their next Attack. Planting his left foot forward, Sigma placed his hand on his hip, and his right hand dangled on his side. "Very well then. If you're going to make moves, I suggest you make big moves. Because our next turn, you won't been lucky on at all." Sigma glanced his eyes towards the back, making sure he got a good view of his feme companion. Winking at her, he smirked. His eyes that once looked at her face, drifted down to her breast. As they did he called out to her, "How much do you weigh?" He asked. Shai snickered, seeing his current situation. "Seems like we're trapped Maroi.." Shai said calmly. "Get us out of this." Dislocating her jaw, Maroi slithered out her body, and and began destroying the trap Shai was in. "You're right, it wouldn't be fun if we used small moves.." Shai raised one hand out, and aimed it at the duo. "Wind Release: Pressure Damage." The wind ravaged the area, slicing everything in its path. "Prepare the next attack." Shai informed Maroi. "See when I said, "big moves", that's what I meant. Not nature transformation high ranked techniques." Holding his hand high into this air, all of Sigma's fingers became engulfed in red fingers. Smashing his fingers into the ground, Sigma and Metsumi would find themselves shielded in a barrier, completely protecting them from the wind-based technique. "Sigma if you wanna walk away without being hurt, you're going to have to actually maneuver. Much as if you were fighting back." Sigma smiled, "Hey Metsumi, lace this barrier in bacteria. Then after, we should get ready to prepare. I'll get my eyes ready." Metsumi narrowed her eyes at Sigma from yet another one of the man's ridiculous comments. Their teamwork was one of a complex oddity. Something that no sane woman would ever pair up with, due to Sigma's perverted nature, inherited by his father. Clapping her hands together, the barrier that Sigma set up was covered by a vicious form of bacteria, one that would eat the life force and chakra of any living being that came near it. Having knowledge of Sigma's chakra nature, he would remain unaffected by the bacteria, allowing free reign on his opponents. "You do realise that it's rude to ask a women her weight Sigma." As see folded her arms towards her chest.